Snowmen and Magic Sticks
by tistrust
Summary: After a fight, Cam and Hunter are a little different. Stress little. AUish Sensei Watanabe is HUMAN. Kiddiefic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Snowmen and Magic Sticks

Disclaimer: I own many AP test prep books but nothing from this.

Warnings: none, no slash either, at least I don't think I will...AUish SENSEI WATANABE IS HUMAN

AN: Look at my attention span… Oh well, I've always wanted to do one of these stories but felt like it was a little over used, but it was a perfect way to get away from studying. Well this is all I can give for now, I still have my AP Chem and AP English test then nothing until June for the Subject exams and finals, kinda nothing.

---

Cam got separated from Hunter. He had to get back to the crimson ranger but he wasn't sure that he could. He got the feeling that the Kelzacs were forcing him into a corner and he didn't have any chance to back out.

There were too many of them for him to even consider jumping out. If he took the time he would get cut in half.

Three of them attacked him at once; although he blocked two hits the third one slammed into his stomach, forcing his stomach into his chest. The other two as well as a fourth grabbed him the moment he started to double over.

Cam thrashed against them but it was no use. A fifth Kelzac joined their group and together they flung Cam into the monster. Who, in Cam's opinion, reminded him of a brown snowman with only the body and head.

Cam used the momentum the Kelzacs gave him and bounced off the monster, compelling it back a step.

The snowman gave him no pleasantries, which surprised Cam. Most of Lothar's creatures had a penchant for rambling.

It attacked him head on and Cam narrowly avoided it. It turned swiftly belying its stout appearance and smashed his staff into Cam's chest. The blow sent Cam crashing into the ground.

He jumped back up, ignoring the pain shooting through his side just as a bright orange light shot at him.

The energy hit him. Fire and ice then oddly nothing as it rushed into his veins and consumed his soul.

---

Hunter desperately tired to get into the center. He wasn't sure when they had managed to separate him from Cam but he wasn't going to let anything happen to the samurai.

He kicked down his last Kelzac and searched for Cam. He spotted the green ranger as he staggered up and orange light blasted into him.

Hunter called out but he knew his voice was lost in Cam's scream. He dashed forward and jumped into the orange light, in front of the demorphed samurai, hoping to shield Cam from its effects.

Flames ran through him and frost crept into his heart, flowing out and dulling the fire. The pain lasted a century then darkness filled him.

---

"If we destroyed the monster, how come Cam and Hunter are like that?" Dustin questioned as they sat around Ninja Ops.

"Just because the monster fell into the canyon means that it's dead." Tori replied.

"So what does that mean for Hunter and Cam?"

"I don't know." Shane supplied tiredly. "But, it's not terrible, it's not like they're permanently going to be like that."

Blake glared at him, "There has to be a way to get them back to normal." Then he lowered his voice respectably, "Sensei Watanabe, have you ever seen anything like this?"

"I have heard rumors of this," Sensei answered, "But I thought they were just rumors."

"You can help them, right?" Blake questioned worriedly.

"I shall try my best." Sensei returned to the scroll that he had been studying, "You should rest, all of you."

---

Something was poking him, annoying the hell out of him. All he wanted to do was sleep, so Cam groaned and rolled over, hoping that the intruder would get the hint.

"Hey," a voice broke through his sleep filled haze and Cam groaned louder, "wake up."

"Go 'way." Cam mumbled as he snuggled into the pillow.

A hand shook his shoulder, "Come on, wake up."

Cam opened his eyes to find a boy a few years older than him trying to get him to sit up.

"Hi," the blonde smiled, "I'm Hunter. Who are you?"

"Cam," he answered sleepily and gave the boy a puzzled look, waiting for him to explain.

The boy pointed at another bed against the opposite wall. "I woke up here." Hunter explained, "I thought you could tell me."

Cam shrugged and scrunched up his face.

Hunter seemed to accept the answer then wondered aloud, "Where are we?"

Cam thought for a moment and supposed that it was all right since he was all ready here, "Ninja Ops."

"Oh, ok." Hunter scratched his head and glanced around the almost bare room, "Do you want to play?"

"Play what?" Cam asked. He knew Ninja Ops was no place for games but the boy interested him.

Hunter grinned, "Hide and seek!"

Cam smiled, he knew the best hiding spots, "Only if I get to hide first."

Hunter's smile dropped a little but nonetheless agreed.

Hunter squeezed his eyes shut and covered them with his hands. "One, two, thwee…"

Cam wiggled out of the covers and jumped off the bed.

---

"How old do you think they are?" Tori asked as they went to check on Hunter and Cam.

"Hunter's about five or six," Blade scratched his head, "We met when he was eight, so there isn't that much of a difference, but he looked a lot taller then."

Tori smiled, "Sensei says Cam's about four, but he can't be sure either."

They stopped in front of the door.

"Do you think they'll remember us?" Blake asked uncertainly.

Tori shrugged and turned the opened the door, "We'll find out soon enough."

They found a little blonde boy in an oversized crimson t-shirt crawling on the floor and looking under the furniture. He jumped up immediately when they entered.

"Hi," he greeted shyly, "When will mommy be back?"

Blake looked at his brother, "Umm…we don't know."

His brother didn't remember him. He had hoped they would still retain their memory but he supposed that wouldn't have made much sense. Still, he didn't want his brother to go through the pain of losing his biological mother once more.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked.

"I'm Blake and that's Tori."

The little boy nodded and dropped to the floor then started to look around again.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked curiously.

"Playing, where's Cam?" he crawled under his bed, "Next time, I get to hide first."

Tori glanced around the room, "We'll help you look for him."

"Hey!" a muffled voice called out indignantly, "No cheating!"

"Cam?" Tori didn't see the samurai anywhere, "Where are you?"

"That's not how you play!" the voice sounded again letting Blake follow it towards the closet.

"Cam," Blake opened the closet door and moved a few boxes around.

A little green blur flew pass him, Blake reached out a second too late but Tori was able to grab him and she swung him onto her hip.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tori asked the squirming boy.

Blake had never seen this side of Cam. The little boy looked to be a ball of energy as he continued to wiggle in Tori's hold until she was forced to set him down. He bounced around the room stopped next to Hunter.

"Why are you here?" Cam boldly asked Blake as the little boy studied his Thunder ninja uniform. "Are you visiting?"

"Uh…" Blake was at a loss.

"He is." Tori answered.

"Why is Hunter here?" Cam's massive green shirt hung off his shoulder the collar almost past his elbow.

"Umm…he's with me." Blake answered still unsure.

Hunter shot him a confused look and loudly whispered to Cam, "I don't know him."

"Who are you?" Cam asked him directly.

Blake searched Tori's face for the answer, when he didn't find it he turned back to Cam. "I'm his…"

"He's his brother." Tori answered.

Hunter's eyes grew in surprise and told Cam, "I don't have a brother."

"Was he always this shy?" Tori whispered.

"Not with me," Blake answered, "But with everyone else…yeah."

"Ninjas don't lie." Cam told Hunter confidently.

Hunter nodded skeptically and looked Blake in the eyes, "If you're my brother, what's my _full_ name?"

"Hunter Ashley Dillon." _Before the Bradley's _Blake added silently.

"Ashley?" Cam practically shouted, "But that's a girl's name!"

Hunter blushed furiously and scowled at Cam, "It was my grandpa's name!"

"Don't make me separate you two." Tori warned.

Cam giggled as Hunter kept glaring. Cam spontaneously hugged Hunter and then turned around, "Where's DK?"

"Umm…" Tori answered uncertainly, "Who's DK?"

"DK!" Cam insisted as if they should know.

When he didn't get an answer he pulled the covers off his bed and checked under the pillows, he was about to do the same to Hunter's bed when Tori caught him in a hug, "We'll find it later, are you hungry?"

"Can we have MacDonald's?" Cam pleaded, his attitude inflating incredibly.

Tori nodded and let the little boy go as Cam pumped his fist in the air, the shirt falling completely off his shoulder, changing his shirt into a toga.

"And then," Tori continued, "We're going to go shopping for some clothes that actually fit."

"What happened to my clothes?" Cam asked.

"We don't know." Tori answered slowly, "Let's go eat."

Tori and Blake lead the way out and Cam ran ahead of them, and then noticed that Hunter was still in the room. He rushed back to the doorway, "Come on, _Ashley_! Hurry up!"

Cam yelped and caught up with Blake and Tori, using them as a human barrier against a pursuing Hunter.

"Cameron," Sensei stood at the end of the hall, "What did I tell you about running in the house?"

Cam abruptly stopped and smiled widely at his father, "Sorry, dad, I forgot."

Sensei Watanabe sighed, "No, you did not."

Cam grinned wildly and ran up the corridor, jumping into his fathers' arms.

Sensei Watanabe lifted him easily but Cam stilled suddenly, "You look different."

Sensei fondly kissed his son's forehead, "Do you want lunch?"

Cam took the subject change and rambled on in a mix of Japanese and English about the toy he wanted in his Happy Meal.

Hunter stood solemnly next to Tori and Blake couldn't help the way his heart throbbed for his brother. He circled around and put his hand on Hunter's little shoulder, "You know, they have these new Mighty Kids Meals there, do you want to try them?"


	2. Chapter 2

"How did you keep up with him?" Tori breathed wondrously.

Sensei smiled, "I had help or I would not have lasted a minute."

"He's changed a lot." Dustin remarked as Cam screamed joyfully.

"When his mother..." Sensei trialed.

Cam came running up to their table, "Dad, where's the ball pit?"

Sensei drew his son closer and hugged him close but didn't answer.

"They don't have that here." Dustin lied for him. There used to be one, until they remolded the Micky D's.

"Oh," Cam ran back to Hunter and the blonde led them into the colorful tubes.

"Bye, guys." Dustin bid as he checked his watch, "I gotta meet Shane at the skate park."

They waved the yellow ranger off and stared back at the massive, colorful plastic that would rid Cam and Hunter of their excess energy.

"How much longer do we need to stay here before he gets tired enough for us to go shopping?" Blake asked.

"Another ten minutes." Sensei answered immediately.

---

"Let's go down da big slide." Cam proposed excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked.

Cam nodded and climbed up another large rectangle step, "We'll go together."

They finally reached the top and they stopped to rest before going down. Hunter leaned against the net and looked down at his brother.

He wasn't sure if the man was really his brother, but he was nice enough and he was _here_. That must mean something. Hunter felt like Cam seemed more like a brother than Blake. Blake was just too old to be his brother.

"Whoa." Cam hugged Hunter around his middle tightly, "Dis high."

Hunter hugged the smaller boy back, "Don't wowwy, we safe. Still want to go?"

Cam nodded against his chest and walked to the opening of the slide. He looked down the dark blue tunnel and motioned for Hunter to follow with a determined face.

Cam sat down and Hunter sat behind him, holding the younger boy securely, "Weady?"

Cam scooted up the slide but paused when it started to slope downwards. Hunter gave the younger boy a small nudge but did not rush. He could hear someone else climbing up the stairs and stop behind them.

Cam clutched his shirt clad leg and pulled a little more ahead balancing precariously on the slope.

"If you don't want to," Hunter explained, "We can climb down."

"Hurry up!" a girl yelled.

Cam abruptly turned and lost his balance, tumbling backwards into the tunneled slide. He yelped and Hunter automatically reached out and tried to snag Cam back. He caught nothing but air and lunged after the younger boy. Together they flew through the slide crashing into the curved walls in a tangled mess of arms and legs. They tried to stop themselves but the sides were too slippery for them to hold onto. The dim tunnel curved and sloped but they were going too fast. Hunter managed to turn so that Cam would be on top just as they toppled out of the slide and onto the padded floor.

They lay still for a moment as Cam's dad and Hunter's new brother along with his friends rushed to their aid. Hunter couldn't help it and started giggling, "Cam, you ok?"

Cam sat up quickly and drew in a sharp breath, "Let's go 'gain!!!"

Cam's weight was suddenly removed from his stomach and he swung into the air.

"Hunter?" Blake asked as his brother peered into his eyes, "Are you all right? Did you get hurt?"

Hunter shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked again as he set Hunter down on one of the red tables and began checking his neck and arms.

"I'm okay." Hunter watched Cam as he tried to assure his father that he was unhurt as well. Blake and Cam's dad were acting alike.

His mom never worried about him like this. Maybe Blake wouldn't be so bad after all. It was still hard to think of Blake as his brother though. Maybe Blake was his father. But why would that be a secret?

Blake continued his check up but finally accepted that there was nothing wrong. "Be careful, okay?"

Hunter nodded as Blake put him back on the ground. It could be possible. It wasn't as if he had ever known his dad. The last time he had asked his mom about him she smacked him and sent him to their room without dinner, then went a few days without a meal. So he decided that it wasn't worth it to know.

Cam pulled his arm and led him back into the maze of colorful tunnels.

---

Kenoi watched his son run back into the playground. It had been a lifetime since he had seen that carefree little boy, forever even.

Amazing what one event could do to a young heart. The devastation and misplaced hope. But watching his son now, when all that didn't affect him, it was magnificent. Cameron held nothing back. He yelled and laughed with everything he had. Impulsive and open, it threw him off for a moment. But just for a moment. He wished his son could have grown up like that. Without a care in the world and all the love he could handle and then some.

His son followed Hunter through a tunnel that bounced up and down and into a netted bridge. They stopped there and jumped for a few moments before Cameron caught a look through the bridge. Cameron froze and lunged towards Hunter, grabbing the older boy as if his life depended on it.

His son had always been terrified of heights and had never exactly gotten over the fear.

Kenoi checked a clock and decided that they should leave. He quietly suggested the idea to Tori and threw away the trash while she and Blake gathered the two children.

---

"It's around here somewhere." Tori muttered quietly.

"We've been driving around the same street for half an hour," Blake wined, "Let's just go to Target."

"But I know its here somewhere." Tori persisted as she made another u-turn.

Blake glanced in the rearview mirror at his sleeping brother and friend. They both slept peacefully, half of Cam's body against Hunter as the older boy kept a protective arm around the younger one.

"They are going to be full of energy when they wake up." Sensei Watanabe said with experience.

"Fine we'll go to Target," Tori conceded.

Blake smiled, "Finally, my legs were starting to cramp."

"Yeah, yeah," Tori turned into the parking lot and found a space somewhat close to the entrance.

---

Hunter was still sleepy but he never really been shopping before and he wanted to know what it felt like, since people on tv do it all the time.

Blake carried him into the store and Tori pushed along a cart. He wanted to sit in it, with Cam but it only sat one.

Tori stopped the cart near some pouches of boxers and Hunter wiggled around in Blake's hold, "Down."

"You know," Blake said grimly, "Just because you're about three and a half feet tall doesn't mean that you can boss me around."

Hunter wiggled around a little more and bounced his feet off Blake's thighs, "Down."

Blake sighed and lowered him to the floor. Hunter walked to the cart and looked up at Cam. He wanted Cam to come down so that they could play but he didn't know how to get the younger boy down.

Cam slid one leg out of the hole and was about to climb out of the cart when Cam's dad grabbed him.

"Cameron," Sensei Watanabe said lowly, "It is dangerous to do that. You might fall."

At that, Cam had clutched onto his father as if afraid that he might be dropped. "Sorry. Promise, I'll be good."

Cam's dad sighed, not entirely believing his young son but set him next to Hunter anyway.

---

"Daddy, where DK?" Cam looked up to his father hoping that he knew where DK was.

"I do not know." His dad stopped for a moment, "Do you want to try this on?" his dad held out a green shirt with a cartoon character he had never seen.

"No, I want DK." Cam pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

His dad kneeled next to him and put his hand on his shoulder, forcing Cam to look his dad in the eyes, "Cameron, DK is with your mother, remember?"

Cam usually kept DK with him at all times but whenever his mom went on a long, long trip, like one that took three days, he would make her take DK so that she would remember to come back soon.

Cam solemnly nodded his head; he missed DK more than usual for some reason. His dad put the shirt back and picked up a pair of jeans, inspecting it carefully.

Cam glanced around the next row of clothes and spotted Hunter in the aisle. He quietly crept into the clothes rack and onto the next aisle. He motioned for Hunter to follow him.

Hunter checked that Blake was busy and ran quietly towards him. Cam led them into another rack of clothes and they sat on the metal bar between the two rows.

"Wanna play hide-and-seek?" Cam asked hopefully.

"Only if I get to hide fiwst." Hunter answered almost demandingly.

He supposed it was fair, Cam nodded, "Ok, this is safe." Cam patted the metal bar and closed his eyes, counting in his head.

---

"Sensei, that will never fit him." Tori picked up another pair of jeans and handed it to him.

Sensei looked it over and gave it back to her, "This is only temporary, how much more clothes will we require?"

Tori shrugged, "We can always donate the clothes after this." She picked up a yellow long-sleeved shirt with dark red flames running up the arms and threw it into the cart. "Blake, they still need shoes, do you want to take them?"

Blake dropped two pairs of pjs into the cart, "Huh?"

"Do you want to take-" Tori picked up the top pj. The red pajama shirt had little motorcycles all over the arms and in the middle was a large motorcycle that looked a lot like Hunter's. "This is nice, where did you find it?"

Blake shrugged, blushing slightly, and pointed to a display behind Tori, "Over there, I thought maybe…"

"He'll love it," Tori said confidently and folded up the shirt, and then placing it above the bottoms. She picked up the light green pair and studied the little designs, "Ducks? Why ducks?"

"The other green one had flowers on it." Blake explained hurriedly, "Ducks are much better than flowers."

"I do not know if Cameron likes ducks." Sensei said with a frown.

"There was a monster truck one but it's a really dark green." Blake walked around Tori to go and retrieve them.

"They might be better." Sensei took the light green pajamas and followed Blake as Tori tailed them.

Blake walked around the display, "Looks like they ran out." he dug through a pile and pulled out another green set. Spaceships and aliens covered the true green cotton.

Sensei took a long look at it and then dropped it in the cart.

"It doesn't have to be green." Tori thought they had enough clothes and started to push the cart out of the department. "We have to get them shoes."

"Where are they?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I thought I could actually write more in the summer, but I just got accepted into COSMOS, which is a summer enrichment program. So I don't know.

---

Hunter ran out of the clothes department and walked towards the display of electronics. He found a small space between the stacks of DVDs and TVs and sat down in it. Cam would never find him here.

Hunter waited quietly and was glad that his hiding space included a TV which faced his hiding space. He glanced around for the younger boy but supposed that he was still safe.

He wasn't sure how long he had been watching the show, but he didn't really care. The sponge guy was cooking with a merman in a boxing ring. The merman just made about a thousand hamburgers while Spongebob only had one.

He laughed accidentally when Spongebob drew happy faces on the pickles and glanced around to see if Cam was there.

Cam was running towards him. Darn, Hunter scrambled to his feet and ran towards the rack of clothes that was deemed as 'safe'. He rushed through the store, dodging people and glancing over his shoulder every once in a while with Cam close behind.

That little boy sure was fast, Hunter knew he could out run most of the people in his class but Cam was almost as fast as he was. Almost.

Hunter jumped over a lawn chair and then dodged under a half set up porch swing. He was about to jump over another chair when a loud crash caused him to stop. He glanced back and in the midst of white plastic chairs Cam started to sit up. His heart raced, pounding against his chest, he ran back and helped the younger boy up, "Come on!"

Hunter grabbed Cam's hand and pulled the younger boy after him as he ran towards the front doors. He didn't want to get in trouble and he knew that if they stayed they would.

They were near the cash registers when Cam had let go of his hand. Hunter spun and faced the younger boy who had dropped to floor panting.

Hunter pulled Cam up and started to lead them forward but Cam pulled out of his hold.

"Stop." Cam fell back to the floor still trying to catch his breath.

Hunter grabbed Cam's arm and started to pull, but the younger boy slipped away. "Cam, come on!"

"No, I don't wanna play." Cam sat up and rested his head on his knees.

"We'll get in twouble" Hunter came around Cam and snaked his arms around the younger boy's stomach.

Cam shrugged, "I don't wanna stand."

"We can't stay if we in twouble." Hunter pulled them up.

"No run."

"Ok, we'll hide."

---

Blake and Tori had split up as Sensei Watanabe went to alert the store employees of the missing children. Those little brats would be in so much trouble once they were found.

Blake searched through aisles, looking down and up through each one. They started to blur by and he began feeling dizzy. He shook his head and continued to search.

He was starting to get worried. He had no idea how to care for kids; it wasn't as if he had needed to. This sort of thing was Hunter's forte.

He sighed as he looked up an aisle full of toilet paper. Where were the little devils?

He reached the lawn stuff section and was a little surprised to see white chairs scattered all over the place with a few red jacketed employees stacking them back up.

As far as Blake could remember, Hunter never really caused trouble unless there was a really good reason. Well, real trouble, his brother was constantly causing minor ones.

Blake spun and walked down an aisle of dog food. He headed towards the movie department, wondering if they had gotten distracted by television.

---

Cam liked it out here. It was quiet and peaceful and best of all there was a small pond. It was filled with small red and yellow fish playing and racing carelessly around the rock encircled water. He crawled to the edge of the pond and found a good sized rock to use as a handhold.

Cam lightly skimmed the surface of the greenish water and held still when he realized that the fish swam away from him. He waited a moment and a few of the braver ones came back. Cam moved slowly and dipped his hand into the water, his fingers splayed out in order to capture one of the little golden fish.

The dark orange fish swam slowly towards the middle of the pond and Cam just as slowly followed it. This would be his only chance, the other fish had found a safe haven on the other side of the pond and Cam wasn't sure how long Hunter would let him stay here.

He almost had it, just a little further he would catch Hiroshi. He'd always wanted a pet. But his mom had been allergic to most animals; at least that was what she had told him. Because he distinctly remembered her playing with a bunny once, but it was of no importance now. Now, he had Hiroshi, all he had to do was to pick him up.

Cam slowly closed his fingers and gently took the fish out of the water. Hiroshi wiggled in his hands causing Cam to giggle.

"Cam!" Hunter pulled on his sleeve and pulled the younger boy away from the pond, "We have to hide."

"We are hiding." Cam answered absently as he cupped his hands and tried to keep Hiroshi from falling to the floor. The impact would surly kill the poor little fish.

"What's that?" Hunter asked, prying his hands open a crack.

"Fishy!" Cam answered happily as he held it closer to his body, "His name's Hiroshi."

"Cam, you need to put it back." Hunter led Cam back to the pond and waited.

"But Hiroshi's mine." Cam whined as he hugged the flopping fish to his chest.

"It'll die if you don't put it back." Hunter reasoned.

"Hiroshi's okay." Cam bit his lip and held out his cupped hands, "Look, he's moving."

"Cam, Hiwoshi has to go back." Hunter nudged him towards the pond.

"But…" Cam didn't want Hiroshi to go. He knew that he only knew the fish for about three minutes but Hiroshi was his.

"Cam," Hunter said sternly, "Fishies need water to live."

Cam chewed his lip again, thinking it over. "Mhmm… Do I have to?"

"It'll die if you don't." Hunter countered.

"But…" He really couldn't think of a good argument and he really didn't want Hiroshi to die, "Can we keep him?"

"Okay, but it needs water." Hunter pointed at the pond.

Cam dropped to the ground and gently placed Hiroshi back in the water. "We'll be back, Hiroshi. Stay here."

The little fish stayed where he was put, its gills flayed out as if trying to capture all the oxygen it could.

Cam wiped his hands on his oversized green shirt and jumped back up. "Let's go tell my daddy."

Cam ran off before Hunter had a chance to reply. He had to hurry, Hiroshi might get lonely.

---

Hunter wasn't sure what to do as he ran after the younger boy. On one hand, he didn't want them to get in trouble, but letting Cam have the fish made him so happy. He didn't want to disappoint him.

Maybe they wouldn't get in trouble though. They didn't know who knocked down all the chairs and they had gotten out of there fast enough.

Cam took a sharp turn and it seemed to Hunter that Cam randomly chose which aisles to go down but he didn't have a better idea. They passed bags and bags of cat and dog food, then tanks of different fish. Cam stopped suddenly, his bare feet sliding on the smooth floor. He almost fell but Hunter steadied him.

"What are you doing, Cam?"

Cam took a look around the fish and spotted what he was looking for. Once again he rushed off and Hunter had decided that it wasn't worth it to run anymore.

By the time he got to the younger boy, Cam stood on his toes doing his best to slide a fish bowl off the shelf.

Hunter grinned and helped Cam bring the fish bowl down. "This for Hiwoshi?"

Cam nodded and clutched Hiroshi's new home tightly. "He needs food too."

Hunter glanced down the aisle and picked up an orange cylinder of fish flakes. "Okay, now we find your dad."

"What about Hiroshi?" Cam asked innocently.

---

Kenoi slowly walked down an aisle full of frozen goods. He remembered that Cam usually did this whenever he was dragged to a store. It was better to just let Cam find his way back rather than forcing him into the cart.

He had tried to tell the same thing to Tori and Blake but he couldn't get a single word out before they had rushed off to find the little tykes.

He opened a glass door and picked up a gallon of vanilla ice cream. He placed the carton in the all ready stuffed cart and continued down the aisle.

---

Tori briskly strode through the back of the store. They had checked just about everywhere and the little boys were still missing.

The next time they went out, Cam and Hunter were going to be on leashes.

She walked around a pile of manure and towards the flower section, checking in between objects and promising herself that she would pay more attention next time.

Anything could have happened. It just wasn't safe anymore for children to running about like that. They were going to have a serious talk once they got back to Ninja Ops and then they were going to go out to buy those damned leashes that seemed inhumane in an odd way.

Someone was splashing. Curious, Tori followed the noise.

"Cam, it's over here!" Tori recognized Hunter's voice and rushed forward.

"Go slow." Cam answered in a hushed voice.

Tori sighed in relief and amusement, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed, "Blake, I found them….yeah…they're in the gardening section, outside."

Tori watched as the two boys stood in the filthy water. Hunter's head was bent as he slowly followed something in the water as Cam approached him from the other side of the pond.

"Get him, Hunter." Cam urged still making his way across the pond.

"Wait." Hunter replied, his arms held out in front of him, dragging through the water. "Get the fish bowl."

Hunter closed his hand around Hiroshi and trapped the fish between his caged fingers. Cam arrived at his side with the fish bowl.

"Here." Cam shoved the bowl in front of his face.

"Fill it with water." Hunter slowly brought the fish upwards as it tickled the palms of his hands.

Cam plunged the whole bowl into the water and held it under until it was full. Still underwater, he tilted the bowl until Hunter was able to put Hiroshi in without ever taking him out of the water.

Tori had enough of this. As adorable as the scene looked, she was going to be the one who had to clean them up. "Okay you two, out of the water."

Both boys turned, however Cam quickly lost interest and tried to pick up the full bowl. "But we're getting Hiroshi."

Hunter bent down and helped haul the fish bowl out of the water.

Tori sighed, "All right, hurry up and we'll get home to get you into some decent dry clothes."

---

"Hunter, please don't splash the water." Blake begged. He was soaked; it might have been easier if he had just taken the bath with his brother.

"I not splashing." Hunter replied as he flicked his foot out spraying the stall and causing a mist to sprinkle onto Blake.

He sighed, "Yes, you are. Come on, bro, we just have to wash your hair and you can go play."

Hunter grabbed the shampoo bottle and liberally poured a puddle onto his head. He dropped the bottle and started run his hands through his hair.

Blake snatched the bottle before too much could spill and closed the cap. He set it on the side and helped Hunter with his hair. "Okay, close your eyes tight."

Hunter did as he was told as Blake dumped a bucket of warm water on him. Hunter squealed with laughter as he shook the water out of his hair.

Blake put his arms over his head in hopes of blocking out most of the water, but it was useless. He just hoped Tori was having a better time with Cam.

---

"Cam, please get out of the corner." Tori begged. What was wrong with this kid? Why did he have to make everything so hard? Tori could have sworn that Cam was easier to deal with as an adult.

Cam shook his head and clutched his towel closer to him, pressing himself against the wall. He had somehow wedged himself between the sink and toilet. Which was quite disturbing since she didn't know what had been there.

"Cam, please. I promise the water's not going to hurt you."

"Don't want bath." Cam shook his head again, emphasizing the fact.

"You need a bath, sweetie." Tori tried, she was getting desperate. "Please?"

"Nooooooooooooo." Cam moaned, still refusing to move.

"But, Cam, sweetie, its going to be okay, it'll be really fast and then you'll be clean and you can go play. Wouldn't it be nice to be clean?" She thought that she had somewhere lost her train of thought but she just wanted to go to sleep.

"No bath."

Tori sighed and shook her head. She had no idea what to do now. "Please? It'll be fun, see, look at the toy boat." 

Cam shook his head.

Tori ran her hand through her hair. There must be some way, "Cam, please."

A soft knock at the door became a welcome escape. Tori turned and answered the door, "Sensei, I'm so glad you're here. Help?"

---

Admittedly, Kenoi wasn't surprised at all from the results of the day. He had learned a long time ago that Cam usually didn't follow rules; the little boy followed an innate set of morals that proved it self in the oddest of places.

He was glad that they were finally asleep though. Both of them wearing their new pjs. It had taken a little convincing to get them to lie down though. Both had decided that it would be fun to jump on the bed.

Kenoi sighed as he stood in the threshold of Cam's room, watching his son and student sleeping innocently in the single bed which fit them both with enough room for both of them to start a wrestling match. At their size, just about anywhere could be used for that.

He softly closed the door, remembering to leave it a crack open so that the hallway light would spill into the room.

---

"I don't want kids." Blake announced to his friends.

"Aww, come on," Shane cajoled, "You don't mean that."

Blake sighed, "You're right, but I don't want them."

"Dude," Dustin broke in as he flipped through a comic book, "That makes less sense than I usually do."

Blake grinned, "You would feel the same way if you had my day."

"What happened?" Dustin asked absently.

"I don't want to talk about it." Blake dropped onto the couch groaning.

Shane laughed, "How hard could it be to watch two little kids?"

Blake sat up quickly glaring daggers at Shane, "You think you can do better?"

Shane abruptly stopped laughing but didn't answer the question.

"I'm going to bed," Blake dragged himself up, "and you guys are totally babysitting tomorrow. I'll tell Tori, you volunteered."

Blake heard them yell for him to come back and to discuss what he had just pushed them into but he was too tired to care.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well, this will probably be the last one I put up for about a month. See, I haven't been doing anything these past weeks; I was just busy getting everything done for my summer work, even if I hadn't finished… But anyways, I'll be off to my summer program next week, and it's just too sad that I won't do any thing for a month, or if I do, I can't post for a month. You won't miss me. I promise you :

---

It was so dark and tight. He was trapped again. He hated it here, here he was easily ignored and here he was stuck until they wanted to see him again.

He never could tell how long that would be. Sometimes it seemed like only ten minutes passed while others seemed like years. Either way, he hated this place, hated it so much that it scared him.

Fear clenched his heart and he knew that it was time. He didn't want to face her. Why couldn't she just love him like when Conner was here? He didn't think his little brother would ever come home.

The sharp footsteps came closer and Hunter pressed himself into the darkness of the cabinet, hoping that she wouldn't see him. But he knew that was only a wish and wishes don't come true.

The doors flew open, light blinding him for a moment which left him defenseless. Something grabbed his wrist and yanked him out. Hunter stumbled and yelled but he still couldn't see.

She screeched his name and he cringed trying to escape. She dragged him along as he thrashed on the floor. Blindly he kicked out still trying to get away.

Instead of hitting air like he normally did, his leg came into contact with flesh.

She smacked his arm and kept pulling him. Hunter cried out even though the hit didn't hurt that much he knew it was only a prelude.

As Hunter continued to vainly fight his world started to shake.

---

Cam woke drowsily when Hunter kicked him. And even though he was sleepy he rolled over and hit him back.

A low cry came unbidden from Hunter's throat. Cam looked back at his friend; he hadn't hit him that hard. And it was Hunter who started it. The older boy had his eyes squeezed shut and a fine layer of sweat coated his forehead as he continued to struggle against an unseen force. Cam slowly realized that it must be a doozey of a nightmare. He reached over and vehemently shook Hunter, trying to wake him.

Hunter bolted up with a gasp as Cam sat up slowly. "Hunter?"

Hunter's heavy breathing filled the air as he pulled his knees up and hugged himself. Cam touched a tentative hand to Hunter's shoulder, "Hunt-"

The older boy wrenched away from the shy touch, curling into himself even more. Surprised, Cam froze wondering what he should do.

"Hunter, it was a dream," Cam whispered comfortingly, hoping that he was doing the right thing. "You're okay."

Dawn was just beginning and the weak light was enough for them to see.

Cam pulled himself closer to Hunter, as close as he could without actually touching, "It was just a dream. You're okay."

"Cam?" Hunter lifted his head tentatively. The confusion seemed to bring him back to reality; he took a breath and looked around, "Did I wake you up?"

"It's ok," Cam reassured him, "Wanna go back to sleep?"

Hunter shook his head and loosened the death grip he had around his knees and stretched a little.

"Wanna play?" Once Cam woke up, he knew he wasn't going to go back to sleep so he mind as well get Hunter to feel better.

"Play what?" Hunter jumped at the distraction.

Cam shrugged and looked around the room. His dad had bought them a bunch of things yesterday but he wondered where all his stuff was.

He and Hunter shimmied off the bed and started pulling things out of the cardboard box they were using as a toy chest. There was nothing that was extremely interesting and after playing with the train set for a few minutes Cam started to wonder around the room.

He opened the closet and found the clothes that his father had bought for them yesterday. He rummaged through them and found a shirt with a monkey on it, instantly reminding him of DK. Cam hurriedly pulled off his pajama top and put on the yellow shirt.

"Cam, what are you dowing?" Hunter had taken a liking to the Hot Wheels, but the older boy joined him and looked through the pile.

"Dressing." Cam found some jeans and tired them on. However it was too large, it must be for Hunter. Cam handed the pants to older boy and found a smaller pair. He pulled them on and buttoned them up. Usually, his mom picked out what he wore but when she was on a trip, he would dress himself.

While Hunter threw clothes around, Cam wondered over to the fish bowl. Hiroshi swam towards him and stared at him. Cam smiled and opened the jar of fish food. He stuck his whole hand in the can and grabbed as much as he could. He was about to drop all of it into the bowl when Hunter grabbed his hand.

"He only needs a little." Hunter explained as he moved Cam's hand back into the can.

Cam dropped all of the food and handed the can off to Hunter. The older boy took a pinch of the food and sprinkled it into the bowl. Cam noted the size and wiped his hands on his pants. Hiroshi swam to the surface and began eating his breakfast. "I'm hungry."

---

Hunter was glad that Cam hadn't tried to eat Hiroshi's food but standing in the kitchen with Cam as the younger boy made breakfast, Hunter began to think that it would have been better if Cam did.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Hunter asked again as Cam opened a packet of instant oatmeal and poured the contents into a bowl.

"I don' know." Cam shrugged, "I jus wanna."

Hunter sighed, "All right, move ovwer."

"Why?" Cam stood on the edge of the chair and allowed Hunter to join him.

"Because at least I can wead." Hunter insisted as he took the box of Quaker Oats from Cam.

"I can read!" Cam shouted.

"SHhh!" Hunter put is finger to his lips, "Don't wake them up."

"I can read," Cam whispered fiercely grabbing the box back.

"Can not!" Hunter pulled the box towards him but Cam held on tightly.

"Can too!" Cam yanked hard but the box stayed between them.

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

At some point their quiet argument turned into a screaming match and Hunter was surprised when he was suddenly picked up and swung into the air. He landed comfortably against Blake as Tori picked up Cam.

---

"Okay, you two," Tori couldn't believe that they were all ready awake, it was only five thirty in the morning, "what are you doing and who is going to clean up this mess?"

Cam wiggled in her arms and looked innocently at her, "What mess?"

Blake sighed, "This mess" indicating the dry oatmeal and the pots and pans that littered the kitchen floor.

"You two will be the death of us," Tori muttered and handed Cam to Blake. Blake carried both boys easily as Tori turned to pick up the pots and pans, "Make sure they don't get into more trouble."

She had told her parents that she was sleeping over at a friend's house because it was just too late last night to actually go home. It turned out to be pretty good, except for the wake up call.

Those two were a handful. She could swear that it was easier to deal with them normally. As moody, sullen, sarcastic, and antisocial as they were, they were easier than hyperactive, little kids.

They must feed off each other.

She was just glad that Shane and Dustin got those two monsters for the day, as adorable as they were.

---

Blake put the two boys down in Cam's room and commanded slowly, "Sit."

Cam looked up at him oddly, "I'm not a doggy."

"Please sit down?" Blake asked nicely.

"Okay," Cam plopped down on the floor, pulling Hunter down with him.

Blake sighed and dug through Cam's video collection for something suitable.

He pulled out a video of…_Invader Zim_?

A cartoon of an alien and dog, it can't be that bad. It looked okay.

He put the DVD into the T.V. and sat on Cam's bed, waiting for Tori and when he could get some sleep.

---

Shane called his best friend again, trying desperately to reach the yellow ranger. The phone kept ringing and went to voice mail. "Damn."

He redialed, "Come on, man, you gotta help me."

He couldn't face Hunter and Cam alone, Dustin needed to be here. After the seventh ring the phone went to voice mail again. This time he waited for the beep, "Dustin, where are you? Remember, we're babysitting today."

Shane paced the in front of Ninja Ops, he couldn't stall this off any longer. They were late as it was. Dustin had probably overslept and would be here later.

Shane groaned and entered the portal.

He stopped in the kitchen and grabbed an apple, delaying this as much as he could. He wondered into the main room and sat down. He ate the apple slowly and when he could no longer stall he went in search of Blake and Tori.

"_Victory is mine!!!_" the screech from a television set, lead him to Cam's room.

Shane thought those were an interesting choice of words. He opened the door and had to smile at the scene in front of him.

Tori and Blake were in Cam's bed snuggled together and sleeping peacefully as the two little boys gawked at the television screen.

Maybe it wouldn't be too hard after all.

---

"All right, Shane, you're ready," Blake announced, "Tori and I will be at the movies."

"Wait!" Shane cried, "You're leaving already?"

"Well, yeah," Tori answered as she picked up her cell and put it in her pocket, "The movie starts in like 30 minutes."

"But, you can't!" Shane waved his arms frantically, "Dustin's not here yet!"

"You'll be fine," Tori reassured as she and Blake stood at the exit, "Sensei will be here until he gets here."

"But…" Shane tried again as Tori and Blake walked out on him. "Come back! Please!"

They blatantly ignored him and Shane had with no reason to keep standing there. He sighed and turned around to face his doom.

---

"Cam, get down from there!"

Dustin heard something hit the floor.

Boy, that didn't sound too good. Dustin quickened his pace and arrived in Cam's room in time for Cam to start crying.

The little boy sat in the middle of the room as an exasperated Shane tried to calm him down to no avail.

Dustin shook his head; he knew he should have set his alarm. Dustin strode into the room and picked Cam up easily. Gently swaying back and forth and shushing, Cam began to stop crying. When the little boy was down to nothing but sniffles, Dustin glanced at Shane, quietly questioning with his eyes.

Shane shrugged and scratched his head whispering quietly as Cam still hitched every other breath, "I didn't want him to fall."

"Hey buddy," Dustin said softly to the little boy, "you wanna tell me what happened?"

Cam continued to keep his face buried in Dustin's shoulder, so Dustin shifted a bit until Cam faced him. He wiped away streaks of tears on the boy's face, "Come on, buddy, tell me what happened."

Cam sniffed again and mumbled, "Jumping on the bed and he told me to get off and I fell."

"Are you okay?" Dustin asked, his eyes sweeping over the little body.

Cam nodded and hung on tightly as Dustin faced Shane, "You glad I'm here?"

Shane gave him a relieved smile, "Yeah…" Shane wondered when and how Dustin got so good at this stuff. Maybe it was natural. He added as an afterthought, "You jerk."

Dustin grinned lightly and looked around the room; it wasn't often for Shane to need Dustin in any way. "Dude, where's Hunter?"

Shane's head swiveled looking for the missing boy, "He was here a moment ago."

---

Hunter didn't really like Shane at all, that guy kept yelling and didn't do anything. So Hunter got bored and left. He would have waited for Cam but he had been distracted by something. He couldn't remember what it was now, but it was pretty enticing.

He had walked for a long, long time but it was all worth it, completely and utterly worth it for this. Hunter walked slowly through the expansive gun metal room. It was filled with gigantic robots.

What could be cooler than gigantic robots?!

He wasn't sure if he should get too close to them though. The sheer size was intimidating at best. Not to mention the feeling of being watched and examined by them.

Once he reached the far end of the room he froze. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Motorcycles.

Hunter couldn't help it. Slowly, as if the motorcycles might move away from him, Hunter approached a dark red one and reverently skimmed the surface of the smooth metal. As soon as he touched the motorcycle, he knew that it belonged to him. He couldn't explain the reason any more than he could explain why the sun went away every twelve hours or so but he knew it.

Hunter smiled happily and ran his hand over the bike once more, this time gradually as if committing the cycle to memory. He would never be able to get on it but he could at least look at it.

He wasn't sure how much time he spent there, going over each part until he could imagine it all in his head. He didn't even know someone was in the room until Dustin picked him up.

Swinging into the air Dustin asked him what he was doing here. He was starting to get used to people picking him up randomly, his mom never really did it since Conner left and he didn't know how much he had missed it. Hunter shrugged and looked back at the bike.

---

Dustin grinned, he had no idea that Hunter would be so taken with motorcycles as a kid. "You know what this is?"

Hunter pulled his eyes away from the bike for a moment to catch Dustin's smile. The little boy shook his head.

Dustin set Hunter on the seat of the bike, "Well this, little dude, is the Tsunami Cycle and its one hundred percent yours."

Dustin had no idea that Hunter would be so shy. Everything the guy was now belied what kind of person he was. But he could tell that Hunter was still there though. There was the same light in Hunter's eyes that said he would still give up everything if he could just help those he loved. And there was no denying that it was hard to get the guy to trust anyone, even at this age.

Hunter ran his hands over the seat and reached for the handle bars that were too far for him to touch as Dustin made sure he wouldn't fall.

After a while Dustin thought he should get back before Cam killed Shane or vice versa. There was no way he was going to trust Shane to handle this. "We're gonna go to the park soon. Would you like that?"

---


	5. Chapter 5

AN: School starts in 12 days and I haven't finished my summer assignments. Again, not an excuse just a justification. This is like the first thing I've put up in about a month…oh well, take what ya can

---

Cam sat in the sandbox, diligently digging a hole to China. He heard that if he dug deep enough he could reach this country. Cam didn't know much about China, but he did know that it was far, far away. He didn't really have a purpose for making the hole, but if he actually did, then maybe other people could use it.

They wouldn't have to go to the airport anymore if they just had holes. He supposed the hole should be bigger, but that could happen later, he'll just concentrate on getting deep enough.

Cam shoved the built up dirt aside and continued to scrape at the dark brown sand with a plastic shovel he had found. Since there was no one else in the sandbox with him, he had assumed that it was up for grabs.

Cam gave a sigh, how far is far anyways?

He dug a little more and then saw something moving in the dirt. Dropping the shovel, he leaned into the hole and grabbed the squashy thing. Pulling the earthworm from the dirt, Cam watched it as it tried to find the warmth of its home.

He liked how squishy it felt and wondered where its eyes were. He studied the worm longer and then put it on the top of the sand. The worm almost instantly began to dig into the earth. Cam pulled it back out and laid it on the wooden sides of the sandbox. He turned back to his hole and started looking for more worms.

---

Hunter had to admit that this was the best park he had ever been to. The other ones he had visited were always filled with trash and the sand was always full of cigarette butts and the occasional piece of broken glass. As he climbed to go down the slide again he glanced over at Cam in the sandbox. Hunter would never see what was so interesting about dirt, but his friend seemed to like it.

The ride down the slide twisted and he was always afraid that he would fall right off but at the same time it was exhilarating. He loved it, even though it left him a little disoriented. Hunter shook his head and glanced over at Cam again.

He knew he didn't have to worry so much, but he needed to make sure that Cam was all right. After Conner had left Hunter felt lonely and he had become accustomed to watching out for someone else.

Hunter climbed to the top of the slide again and stared at Cam. His friend hadn't taken the place of his little brother, but had found someplace close. He wondered if he'd ever see Conner again.

His mom had told him to watch the younger boy and he did. His little brother tightly held his hand as they walked through the darkness of the arcade. They stopped to watch a virtual dirt bike race. At some point, Conner had wiggled his hand out of Hunter's. Hunter glanced over at Conner and saw that his attention was on the race. With his concentration wrapped around the video game, he didn't notice when his little brother's presence was no longer next to him.

He had searched everywhere for Conner, but he was gone.

---

"Dude, you gotta tell me," Shane just about begged, "how do you know?"

Dustin shrugged, alternating from watching Hunter climb overly big stairs and Cam digging. "I don't know man, just do what feels right."

Dustin felt Shane's unbelievable stare but didn't meet it.

"You're telling me that you're a natural?" Shane exclaimed.

Dustin shrugged again and smiled, "It just works."

"Jeez, man," Shane muttered, "You're telling me that you don't have any little cousins or anything?"

"I have little cousins." Dustin answered, still watching the little boys, "I never had to watch them, but I have them."

"Dude, I don't understand-"

"Shane, relax, man, take it easy. No wonder they don't like you."

Dustin had to look at his friend and he tried to gauge the reaction. Shane looked more determined than anything else.

"Dude, how do you do it?" Shane asked again, curiosity clear in his question. "It's like you know exactly what to-"

"Hey! It's the ice cream man!" Dustin interrupted happily jumping up, "Do you want anything?"

"No man," Shane sighed as he followed the yellow ranger, "I'm good, but I think I figured out why they like you."

---

Cam looked around and found a half full container of water. He unscrewed the cap and poured the continents into a new and much smaller hole that he had dug up. He thought that the worms would enjoy a swimming pool and to be honest, he had always wanted to know how worms swam.

Cam reached for the worms and after petting a few of them he dropped them in the water. He watched as the worms wiggled around but soon found it boring. He stuck his hand in the muddy water and pulled the worms out and laid them on the sand, not caring as they dug their way home. Cam played with the water and sand, mixing them until they had the perfect consistency for mud pies.

---

Hunter stood at the top of the slide, his hands gripping the cold metal bar as he readied himself to launch himself down. He took a deep breath and spared a glance in Cam's direction, just in time to see the younger boy absently throw up a mud pie.

The mud flew up and landed on an unsuspecting boy. Even from the distance of the slide, Hunter could tell how much bigger the kid was as he wiped the mud off his shirt. The kid flung the dirt that stuck to his hand at Cam, a few flecks landing on him, and stalked towards the younger boy, who hadn't noticed that anything had happened.

Hunter swung back and launched himself down the slide. He flew at the cushioned ground at a dizzying speed but hit it running and went to Cam's aid.

Concentrating on the action ahead of him, he watched as the kid grabbed Cam from behind and pulled the younger boy out of the hole which, Hunter assumed, would lead to China.

The kid angrily shoved Cam into the sand. Cam scrambled back up and kept low as the kid lunged at him.

Hunter was almost there, just a few more feet.

Cam stepped out of the kid's way and the kid caught himself, spinning around to face him. There was a moment's pause as the kid stepped closer to Cam. The kid almost towered over Cam but the little boy kept a defying stand. Hunter knew what was going to happen and he wasn't going to let it. He jumped over the wooden divider and warm sand leak into his shoes but kept going.

The bigger boy swung a fist which Cam easily dodged. The boy swung again but Hunter tackled the kid down. Upon closer inspection, the kid and he were about the same height, only he was more heavily built than Hunter.

They landed in a tangle of arms and legs and somehow Hunter found himself under the boy. The kid tried using his weight to keep him down but Hunter pushed up and scuttled out of the way and stood as a barrier between the kid and Cam.

The kid got up and glared at Hunter, "Get out of the way."

Cam stepped out and stood next to Hunter. Hunter glanced at him, " Cam, get back."

The younger boy shook his head.

" Cam," Hunter warned.

"No fighting," Cam said steadily and pulled Hunter's raised arms down.

Silence reigned and it seemed that the kid had calmed down since Hunter arrived. The boy took a step forward, seemingly thinking of his next move. He was about to pounce when a voice cut through their stand off.

"Jonas! It's time to go!"

The kid glanced over his shoulder and back then gave them a final glare, picked up the shovel Cam was using, kicking dirt at their legs, and ran off.

---

Dustin spotted Cam and Hunter in the sandbox and as he ran towards them noticed a water fountain they could use to wash up.

"Hey guys," he greeted as he picked Cam up and took Hunter's hand, "we got a little treat for you, but ya gotta wash up before you eat it."

"Really?" Hunter asked surprised, "What is it?"

Dustin lead them towards the water fountain, "Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Cam laughed, "You never said it was a surprise."

Dustin considered it for a moment and looked seriously at Cam, "Right?"

Hunter pulled on his hand, "Then you can tell us, what is it?"

Dustin sat Cam on the stone water fountain and took the little boy's hands. He pressed the button with his knee as he washed Cam's dirt stained hands, "Well, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you."

"Why not?" Cam demanded as Dustin put him on the ground.

Dustin lifted Hunter up and did the same thing to Hunter. "Because…" As Dustin washed Hunter's hands he noticed a bruise on his arm, right above the elbow. "Hey, where did you get this?"

Hunter shrugged and gave him a crooked smile.

Dustin looked into Hunter's hazel eyes and asked curiously, "What happened?"

Hunter gave no answer but Cam launched into the story about how Jonas pushed him and how Hunter came and made sure that he didn't get hurt.

Dustin nodded along as Cam rambled from one description to the next, jumping back and forth between thought and action. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond so he decided not to.

He put Hunter back on the ground and ruffled Hunter's hair. He held out both his hands and the boys automatically took them and they walked back to Shane and the melting ice cream.

Dustin was proud in an odd way that Hunter was able to stand up for Cam even though the two had only known each other for all but two days. Cam must have gotten into Hunter's protective side fast.

---

"Shane! Look, man, you know it was an accident." Dustin yelled at him as he stalked towards the bathroom in Ninja Ops.

He knew it was an accident but that didn't stop the ice cream from becoming a sticky glue between his favorite shirt and his skin.

Cam had managed to throw it in such an angle and being an unfortunate moment when he was trying to fan himself with his own shirt had ended with chocolate and melted marshmallow ice cream splattering down his chest.

Shane slammed the bathroom door and started cleaning the mess off.

---

Cam and Hunter sat side by side on their bed as Dustin thoughtlessly put away a few toys that were lying around.

"Buddy, as amazing as that was," Dustin was truly smiling, he was only trying to dim down his amusement because of Shane, "you might consider apologizing cause Shane doesn't seem very happy."

Cam nodded and innocently smiled back at Dustin, leaving Dustin to wonder if Cam had actually did that on accident.

"So," Dustin glanced at the clean room, "are you guys hungry?"

"A little." Hunter answered hesitantly as Cam slid off the bed and became distracted by Hiroshi.

"What do you want for lunch?" Dustin set the towels on the bed with the clothes and sat down to wait for Shane to get back.

Hunter shrugged, "Chicken?"

Dustin nodded, thinking of the things in the freezer since the last time he had checked. "Other than the fight you got into, did you have fun at the park?"

Hunter smiled up at him, "Yea, that was the best pwart I evah went to."

Dustin grinned, "Stay here, I'll go make lunch." As he passed by the bathroom door, he told Shane to watch Hunter and Cam when he got out.

---

When Dustin had left them alone and when it became clear that Shane wouldn't get out of the bathroom for some time, Cam had somehow dragged him to the entrance of Ninja Ops. He hadn't exactly agreed but Cam had grabbed him and brought him outside before he could actually make up his mind.

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley, Ashley, Ashley…"

Hunter was going to ignore it.

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley, Ashley…"

"Whaaattt?" Hunter groaned, he knew Cam was getting on his nerves on purpose.

"Ashley," Cam called once more as Hunter felt ready to throttle the little boy, "let's go in the forest."

"No Cam," Hunter replied, "jus stay near the meadow."

"But I wanna show you something." Cam pleaded.

Hunter stared at the water and tried to skip another rock. It wasn't working.

"Pleaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee?!" Cam cried.

Hunter sighed. He knew they weren't supposed to do it, " Cam, no, we can't."

"But it will only take a lil while!" Cam tried again, "and I know my way around."

"How faw?" Hunter asked, trying to mollify the younger boy.

"Just over there." Cam pointed to a small clearing behind a few trees. Hunter supposed that it was all right and nodded his consent as Cam, once again, grabbed his hand and dragged him over.

---

It was around here somewhere. He remembered seeing the ball of light a few days ago, when his dad had brought him out for a walk. His dad had explained that the clearing was a good place to camp out and that they would do that next week. So his dad had showed him how to get back to Ninja Ops and how to tell which way was north and south.

A bright streak blew past him but his father hadn't noticed it, even when it stopped and started bouncing around him. Cam had watched it and smiled to him self. He started to follow it and tried to catch it a few times. But it always flew away from him. It landed safely in the soft grass and waited for him. Cam crept closer and reached out towards it. He knew instantly that it didn't mean him any harm and that it just wanted to play.

He could feel its warmth and knew that it had smiled but he was suddenly picked up by his father. He frowned in disappointment but he knew that the light would wait for him so he waved goodbye to it.

Cam and Hunter stood in the middle of the clearing as Cam searched the trees for the light.

"What does it look like?" Hunter asked and tried looking for anything out of place.

"It was like a ball but it was sparkly." Cam answered absently still looking for it.

Cam walked to the spot of grass where he had last seen it. It was odd; everything looked similar but different at the same time. He wasn't sure why but he knew that it was. Just like his dad.

They searched for a few more minutes but still came up with nothing remotely like what Cam had described.

" Cam," Hunter broke the silence with a groan, "let's go back."

"It's here," Cam insisted they just had to keep looking, "I know it is."

"We can come back later," Hunter reasoned.

"But-"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a strange lady with big pink hair came out from behind the trees. Following her was another lady with normal black hair but she was wearing some sort of crown.

"They look like kids, Kapri." The one with black hair answered.

"I know what they look like, Marah!" Kapri shouted but instantly turned her attention back to Cam and Hunter, "But what are two little boys doing out here all alone?"

---

"Shane!" Dustin called out.

"Yeah!" the shout came from down the hall and Dustin went to it.

"Hey," Dustin grinned, "I just lunch ready."

"You cook?" Shane asked in surprise.

Dustin pretended to look affronted, "I'm not a complete idiot." He smiled, letting his friend know that he didn't mean it, "Besides it's just microwaved chicken nuggets."

"Oh, the things they freeze and let you 'cook' nowadays." Shane sighed, shaking his head.

"Dude, where are the kids?" Dustin asked again, realizing that he was getting distracted.

Shane shot him a puzzled look, "I thought they were with you."

"No," Dustin replied, "they were with you."

Dustin and Shane stared at each other in a long stretch of pure silence.

"Shit." Shane muttered and jumped up from the couch.

---

"All right, all right, so they're not in Ninja Ops." Dustin thought aloud, "Now what?"

"Well, if they're not inside then they have to be..." Shane reasoned all ready feeling uncomfortable about two kids in the middle of the woods.

"You think they went outside?" Dustin questioned.

Shane shrugged and started for the portal to the meadow. Worry forbiddingly crept in causing his heart to pound and his hands sweat. But they couldn't have gotten far, they were only kids.

This sucked; they only had the two for half a day and they lost them.

---

The clearing seemed clear, nothing was out of the ordinary so Dustin let his eyes drift. Seeing nothing of notice anywhere until his eyes dropped to the floor, in a patch of dirt he could see footprints that had to belong to Cam or Hunter.

Studying the ground further he could make out that the little boys had been there. Dustin wildly searched the rest of the empty clearing; finally spotting a glare that shouldn't be there.

Rushing towards it, Dustin picked up a CD and wondered what could have happened to the boys. Turning the disk over, he found that it was addressed to the Power Rangers.

"Shane," Dustin called quietly, for some reason the trees seemed to be listening and keeping quiet would only make him feel better.

Shane took the disk from him and looked it over. "It's addressed to us."

Dustin nodded, "We better tell the others."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: ok…so I didn't want this fic to be all dramatic and stuff, I wanted more humor but I'm just a very dramatic person and I couldn't stop, so I tried to figure a way back to the humor but I can't get there very well, especially because of the childhood trauma Hunter seems to be experiencing. So if this sounds weird, deal with it…I suppose it works ok though.

---

"That was the weirdest thing that I have ever seen." Blake stated bluntly.

"Wait," Dustin scratched his head, "why was the guy dressed as the Easter bunny passing out toothpaste?"

"At least we…" Tori started, sighed and raked her hand through her hair, "actually I don't know what to think, just burn that and destroy any copies we come across."

"Did he have to dress up his dog as the traveling gnome?" Dustin asked, still not receiving any answers.

"I can't believe he made a hundred of these and just stuck them in random places." Shane shook his head, wondering what could lead anyone to do such a _strange, strange _thing.

"And the dude with the dress and spaghetti in his hat," Dustin continued, "what was his deal? Pink, especially hot pink, did not look good on him."

"I'm not even sure what the point of the video was." Blake uttered.

"I think it was a thank you?" Tori looked over the disk and set it down, deciding that it wasn't helping them find Cam and Hunter. "Let's never speak of this again."

"Hey, would you eat ten gallons of ketchup like that guy with the cowboy slash astronaut thing going on?" Dustin questioned. "That was a really weird hat, helmet, head band, glass dome…"

"I guess we just have to search," Shane sighed as they headed out, "and hopefully we'll find something."

"You know all of them looked a lot alike," Dustin stood and followed his friends, "was it the same guy?"

"Dustin," Shane groaned, "stop thinking, man, its bad for you."

---

Lothar heard the tell tale high pitched voices of his nieces. "Well, look what the cat dragged in – what are those?" he slowly turned and caught site of two little brats.

"Ewwww!" the black-haired one scrunched up his face as much as he could, "he smells!"

"You little-!" Lothar glared at Kaprai, "what is the meaning of this?"

"Uncle," Kapari whined, "they're so cute and small. I promise they won't be much trouble."

Lothar could not have little kids, it wouldn't look good and he was sure that he had seen the black-haired one before. "I can't have kids running around my ship!"

Lothar stood and walked carefully towards the little people. He had all ready decided to throw them out of the ship's sanitation system and was wondering who should do the throwing. The little boy with the black hair held his nose and scrunched up his face as he got closer. "If you keep doing that, you face will stay that way."

"No it won't." the little boy replied, without removing his pinched nose. "That's just a thing grown ups tell kids 'cause we're doing something they don't like."

Maybe he wouldn't mind getting his hands dirty for this.

"But Uncle," Marah moaned, "They were all alone, you don't expect us to just leave them out there in the woods, do you?"

"You're evil," Lothar reminded Marah, leaning forward to emphasize, "you don't have to care."

"Ohhh…" Marah realized and nodded her head, yet she couldn't hide her disappointment.

Lothar could not believe this, sometimes his nieces were just plain…

"Uncle?"

"What?" he grunted.

"What if," Kapari paused as if she had to straighten out her thoughts, "we can use them against the power rangers?"

He leaned back, thinking about it, that wasn't a bad idea at all "Hmmm…that would be interesting. General Zurgane!"

The girls squealed their delight and Lothar still could not decide if that sound should cause him great distress or some sort of odd warm feeling.

"Yes, sir," the monster answered.

"I want to know what those power punks are up to." He gruffly commanded.

"Yes, sir," Zurgane bowed and turned towards the monitors.

"And whatever happened to that brown snowman?"

---

"Cam?" Hunter walked around the incredibly pink room, stopping to study what he thought looked like a flamingo.

"Mmmhmm?" Cam answered from the other side of the room.

"What is this place?" Hunter picked up the stuffed flamingo and wondered distantly why they were naturally pink.

"I don know."

Hunter turned to see the little boy shrug. "We shouldn't be here."

"Then let's go home," Cam answered simply.

"Okay," Hunter put the bird back, "but how?"

Cam went over to what he suspected was a door. Glancing it over, he really wasn't sure how to open it. It had no door knob but there was a panel off to the side, he wondered what would happen if he pushed the red button.

Hunter continued his exploration of the blindingly and disturbingly pink room, making him involuntarily think unicorns and flowers. Shivering, he shook his head to get rid of the unbidden image, grimacing as if the room was the cause of the unsettling picture.

He had to do something about it. There had to be some place in the room where it wasn't any shade of pink. He pulled up the covers on the bed and groaned aloud at the light pink bed sheets.

He pulled off the sheets but was dismayed at finding the rose colored mattress. "Cam, we need to get out of here."

"Why?" the little boy questioned. 

Hunter gave the room another once over and shivered, "It's too…gerly."

"Girly?"

"Gerly."

"Girly…"

"Yes!" Hunter stamped his foot, "It's scawing me."

"What's scaring you?" Cam tuned away from the panel and faced Hunter.

Hunter moved closer, afraid that the room would hear him, "The pinkness."

"The pinkness?" Cam looked around, as if for the first time noticing how much pink was in the room. "Oh…"

"Yes!" Hunter exclaimed, throwing his hands up, "is thewe something wong with your heawing?!"

Cam frowned at him, "No, I can hear fine."

"Then why do you keep wepeating what I say!" Hunter questioned.

Cam confused look turned angry at Hunter's tone, "Then why do you keep repeating what I say."

"Shut up, Cam," Hunter commanded, "Let's find a way out of here."

"Shut up, Hunter, let's find a way out of here." Cam mimicked.

"You can't copy me and change what you want!" Hunter stepped closer to the younger boy.

"You can't copy me and change what you want." Cam stood his ground.

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"You're doing it!" Hunter yelled.

"You're doing it!"

"No I'm not! You are!" Hunter shouted in Cam's face.

"No I'm not! You are!"

Hunter distantly heard the door swish open but he ignored it and tackled Cam to the ground. The younger boy twisted around and tried to dart out of Hunter's reach as they fell to the ground, but Hunter held onto the handful of fabric he was able to get and managed to land on top. For a moment, Hunter was able to pin Cam to the floor but somehow the younger boy turned and they were back to the wrestling match.

---

"Kapari?" Marah asked as she stepped around the wrestling preschoolers. She hadn't expected that this would happen. "How do we get them to stop?"

Kapari shrugged and looked around the room until she spotted water in a light pink cup. She held it over the kids and deciding that it was for the best, dumped out the water.

The kids instantly stopped and looked up at her, "Hey there!" Marah greeted happily, "why don't we stop fighting for a little while and have some fun?"

Still on the floor, the kids glanced at each other before slowly getting up. "Who are you?" the one with black hair asked.

Marah smiled widely, "I'm Marah and that's Kapari. What are your names?"

The dark haired kid smiled back, "Well, I'm Cam and _she's_ Ashley."

Kapari moved around the kids again and stopped next to her. She gave another look at the kids before whispering in her ear, "I thought they were both boys."

Turning away from the kids, Marah replied, "I guess not. The blond one has to be a girl."

"She's-he's wearing boy's clothes, but that doesn't mean that he's…she's a boy." Kapari risked another glance back and witnesses them in their own hushed conversation.

"How can we know for sure?" Kaprai asked.

"Why do you want to know for sure?"

"I don't know…what if Uncle wants to know?"

"Then he can check for himself." Kapari answered reasonably. "But I'm pretty sure that Ashley's a guy."

---

"Tell them I'm not a girl, Cam." Hunter commanded, as he shook off the rest of the water from his hair.

"No."

"Tell them."

"Nope."

"Tell them, Cam."

"Nuh uhh, you tell them yourself." Cam crossed his arms over his chest and swung back and forth.

"Cam, just tell them."

"Why can't you do it?" Cam asked, leaning forward a little expecting the answer.

Hunter groaned, he didn't really know why he didn't want to talk to the strangers. They seemed nice enough but there just seemed to be something really wrong with them. "Fine, don't tell them but ask if we can go home."

How those two even think he was a girl did was beyond him. He didn't think he looked like one and besides he was wearing boys' clothing.

"I don't want to talk anymore." Cam announced, "You do it."

"Cam..." he growled, dreading any task remotely like it.

"You're all ready talking to me," Cam explained easily, "just say what you want me to say to them."

"I don't want to talk to them." he stated.

"And I'm not gonna talk to them."

"Cam, just tell them to take us home." Hunter stepped as close as he could to the younger boy.

"You tell them to take us home." Cam challenged him dauntingly.

Hunter decided to switch tactics, "What 'bout you're daddy?"

Cam bit his lip, chewing it over as he thought. "He'll be okay, DK's gonna be home tomorrow."

Although Hunter never questioned Cam about who DK was, he could tell that whoever or whatever he was, was extremely important to Cam, "Don't you want to be there when DK gets back?"

Cam chewed his lip again, this time longer and with more thought. "Well…kinda but…you tell them."

"Cam," Hunter whined, "what about Hiroshi? What's going to happen if you don't feed him?"

"He'll be okay," Cam crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, "I gave him extra food today."

"How much extra food?" Hunter asked and then shook his head, "Just tell them to take us home."

"You talk to them!"

"I'm not going to talk to them." he repeated.

Cam plopped down on the floor and crossed his arms, "Then I guess we're staying."

---

"Sir," Zurgane called.

"Yes, what is it?" Lothar asked gruffly from his chair.

"I found four of the power rangers and your brother in different parts of the city but the green one and the crimson one are off the scanners, sir." Zurgane reported, standing straight in front of his master.

"Well keep trying then." Lothar looked at his nails once more, absently thinking about the pros and cons of getting another manicure.

"I did, sir," Zurgane replied, "but they're nowhere on earth."

Lothar glared at his general, who was sincerely unable to find two weak humans. He was about to explode when Zurgane added, "But I have found Eis."

"Eis?" Lothar questioned, not understanding what he was saying.

"Eis, the snowman, sir."

"Snowman…"

"Sir, the brown snowman."

"Oh yes." Lothar leaned back into his chair, "where is he?"

"He is visiting relatives in Germany, sir."

"What?" Lothar sat back up, "I didn't give him vacation time, get him back here."

"I can't sir…" Zurgane began to explain.

"What do you mean you can't!? Of course you can, just push that button thing." Exasperated, Lothar jumped off his chair and pushed Zurgane away from the panel.

"Sir," Zurgane drew a step closer and motioned at the monitors, "the teleportation device is not functional, I don't know what's wrong and I can't fix it."

"Have you tried restarting it?" Lothar pondered his chin in hand.

"Yes sir, I have and I have also tried adjusting the dial thing but I still do not know the problem."

"Have you tried turning it on?" Lothar asked offhandedly.

"Yes sir, but as I have said, I do not know the actual problem."

Lothar nodded and turned on his heel. This was not good for his image. He needed to get that snowman back before it made him look like a push over. "Find my nephew."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: WOW! An update! It's the end of the world!!! Well, anyways, I've got ideas again, so there might be another update soon, as in maybe two weeks. I stress the maybe, but thats a hell of a lot better than four months.

---

To be honest, Kanoi didn't know if he should be worried or not. Cam had on several occasions disappeared when he was young. They weren't particularly scary moments because Cam had a tendency to wander off. But it always turned out that he was just on some sort of odd childhood adventure that resulted in no injuries and less and less anxiety on his part as Cam got older.

Kanoi had never asked Cam what he did but had told him to inform him of any travels he might have. Of course that only happened on occasion but Kanoi didn't seem to mind as much. Cam always seemed more at ease with the world when he came back, as if he grew up more just by being alone for a while.

Now the adventures at most lasted about 5 hours, if it had ever gone over Kanoi probably would have sent out a few search parties as well as the local authorities, the FBI, CIA, military, and anyone else he could get.

But it was getting close to the five hour mark and now he was getting worried. He kept searching the forest, knowing that Cam would most likely stay in it. But the disappearance was extremely sudden.

Anything could have happened although most of the wild life was nocturnal there were still many dangers that lurked in the forest.

He was searching all the major pit falls and dangerous areas and scanning the forest within a 5 mile radius of Ninja Ops. What else could he do?

---

"Kapari," Marah leaned over their make up table, "What do we do with the kids now?"

Kapari apprised the kids once more. They were both boys, which she knew. Why one of them was named Ashley was beyond her, but she knew the differences. Besides, Ashley kept yelling at Cam.

When she and Marah had run across them in the middle of the woods, she had no idea what they were doing there but it would have been a shame to just leave them there. It was better that they came with her. And if the bonus was that they could get a little play time, was it really her fault?

Marah squealed suddenly and clapped her hands, "Oooo! Let's dress them up!"

"We need to find some costumes first."

---

So apparently the red button opened the door, which Hunter found quite amusing and played with for a few minutes before dragging Cam off the floor and into the hall way. At that point Cam finally decided that he would stand up for their next adventure and straightened out his clothing before he ran after Hunter.

The ladies had left them alone after asking if they were hungry and said that they would be back soon but Hunter didn't really want to be there when they returned. He hoped they could find the exit around here but so far they couldn't see much that resembled one.

Steel metal and high the corridor rang with each step they took but it was deserted. They took a right at a fork and wandered down the hallway. Hunter glanced behind him checking that Cam was still there even though he could hear the younger boy as he hummed and each metallic tap when Cam's finger tips hit the metal doors.

They came to a dead end and Hunter sighed and leaned against the wall, "How do we get out?"

Cam shrugged and started walking back. Hunter pulled himself up and followed slowly. Cam went back to the fork and turned right at the corner.

Hunter jogged to catch up with the younger boy, hoping that he wouldn't find any trouble in the three seconds that he was left unsupervised.

Turning the corner, Hunter found Cam partially down the corridor trying to open a door. The door stayed locked and Hunter caught up with Cam as he went on to the next door.

He really wanted to just go home. This place was unfamiliar and that meant anything could happen.

"Can't we just find the exit?" Hunter asked, "go home, take the extra food out of Hiwoshi's bowl and hope that he doesn't-"

"The door's open." Cam interrupted as he led Hunter into the room. It was much bigger and much less pink than the girl's room, which Hunter counted as a blessing.

They crept through it silently towards an alcove in the room. Nearing it they could hear water being splashed around. Together they crawled as close to the edge as they could and peered over to find a bathroom, complete with the masked guy taking a bubble bath.

---

This was exactly what Lothar needed, a nice, quiet, hot bath away from those annoying brats. He sighed and relaxed further into the tub, his yellow rubber duck bobbing away from him and then coming back a little.

A bath had always let him relax and think about his plans albeit none of them really worked out, but the best ones came up this way, the ones that almost succeed.

All he needed was his nephew which would be hard. Lothar knew his nephew could fight well; he would have to surprise them. But once he got Cameron, everything would work out, that boy could fix any technological device. And then that would be it. Once he got his nephew to fix the transportation device then he could get the snowman guy back and then…

Well, he wasn't sure what would happen, most of the time the power rangers beat the crap out of his minions.

But he would still have his nephew. He had those little brats, an exchange could be arranged and there would be no fuss.

He sighed, now he had to arrange the exchange. He would have to call his brother soon, which might be fun. He closed his eyes, deciding to take a short nap.

"_Sir_," Zurgane crackled over the com, "_we have a problem_."

Lothar growled, "This better be good."

"_The children are missing._"

---

Cam couldn't hold back a snigger and they both dodged behind the wall as the masked guy sat up and looked around. The little boy pressed himself against the wall as he heard the man inside move but he still could not wipe the smile off his face.

"Did you see the ducky?" Cam whispered excitedly.

Hunter nodded and risked another glance inside. He took Cam's hand and they rushed under the bed. They watched as bare feet came into view and walk out the room.

Hunter crept out from under the bed and towards the bathroom. He turned to find Cam walking out the door, "Where are you going?"

---

Blake sat down hard on a flat rock and tiredly ran his hand through his hair. He sighed deeply, wondering if he would ever find his brother.

"Don't worry," Tori slipped to his side, pressing against him reassuringly, "we'll get them back."

Blake had an odd sense of déjà vu but shook his head and turned his attention back onto the problem at hand, "But we've been everywhere."

"We could have missed them, it doesn't mean anything if we've only looked once." Tori said calmly.

Blake sighed heavily, "Yea…okay." He wanted something more concrete, more than anything else he wanted his brother back. There was no telling what had happened, no clues as to where the little boys had gone.

The only lead they had was the CD which had lead nowhere. He wondered distantly what made that guy do it again but pushed the matter out of his mind. Blake stood and sighed, "Where to now?"

---

"Dude, how did you manage to lose them?" Dustin questioned as they walked through the park they were at earlier.

"Man," Shane shoved Dustin, "this is as much my fault as it is your fault."

"My fault, how is this my fault?" Dustin turned and walked backwards so that he could look for the boys as well as see Shane's face.

"Dude," Shane shook his head, "just keep looking."

"We've checked everywhere we're supposed to." Dustin replied, "Let's report back."

Shane grunted his agreement. Although he said it was as much Dustin's fault as it was his, he truly believed that he was at fault. He was the leader. How could he let two of his teammates, who were physically incapable of taking care of them selves get lost?

He was responsible. And he could not deny that, he knew what came with being a leader and he had let both Cam and Hunter down.

He may not be so good with kids which he realized when Cam was explaining his crayoned wall picture to him. It took so much scrubbing to get out and he still wasn't sure what the animal...person…inanimate object was in the end, even with Cam's repeated explanation. That kid just couldn't draw.

---

Hunter grabbed Cam before he could get any further into the corridor. "They might have a phone in this woom. You know your phone numbah?"

Cam nodded but sighed, "Why do you want to go back so fast?"

They went back in the room and started opening drawers and moving lamps to find the hidden phone.

"I jus don't like this place." Hunter replied as he threw the pillows on the floor and started pulling the covers off the bed.

Cam half heartedly looked through a drawer full of underwear, pulling and dumping them onto the floor he moved up another drawer that was filled with office supplies.

Looking between the white garments and the pens, markers, staplers, and other metal assortments, Cam thought this might be more interesting than he had expected.

Taking a box of markers, a pair of scissors, and the stapler, Cam sat on the floor and pulled a white undershirt towards him. He ripped open the box of markers because it was being somewhat insubordinate, and uncapped them all for easy access.

---

Zurgane knew he was in trouble, even if he didn't do anything. It still meant that he was in trouble because, Lothar just needed someone to blame this on and Zurgane was convenient enough.

"What do you mean they've gone missing?!" Lothar yelled as he reached the control room.

"We do not know where they are, sir." Zurgane replied, wondering why Lothar was wearing only a fuzzy, light blue robe.

"Well, send the Kelzacs to find them." Lothar waved as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Yes, sir." Zurgane put the command through.

"Have you located my nephew?" Lothar asked as he turned back towards him.

"No, sir." Zurgane answered, "I still could not locate his energy signature on Earth."

"Could it be a glitch?" Lothar wrapped the robe around him a little more tightly as the vents started to kick up again.

"It could be." Zurgane answered dutifully. "It could also be that he isn't on Earth anymore."

Lothar looked to be deep in thought for a moment, "Send down a monster!"

"But sir the transportation system is still not functional," Zurgane pointed out.

"Then send down the monster with a dozen kelzacs in a ship." Lothar said slowly, as if explaining to a child why it was a bad idea to stick a fork into a light socket.

---

Hunter finally gave up. There was no phone and if he wanted a way out of this place he would most likely have to do it himself because Cam seemed content.

He sighed and plopped down next to Cam as the younger boy finished another drawing on a pair of underwear. Wondering what it was, he picked up an undershirt.

Squiggles of red and blue lines covered it, "What's this suppose ta be?"

Cam looked over as he pulled apart a pair of socks, "Wormmies."

Hunter guessed it was good enough to count as worms but really they could be snakes or eels or streamers. "Cam, I'm hungry."

Cam shrugged as he started to color on the sock, "Wanna go back to the pink people?"

Hunter groaned and buried his face in his hands, "Can't we jus find the kitchen?"

Cam dropped the markers and jumped up, apparently excited about doing something other than staying in the gloomy room.

The younger boy started to rush to the door when Hunter called him back, "I don't think the smelly guy's gonna like this very much."

Cam shrugged, "We can wash 'em."

Hunter glanced around, "Bath tub?"

---

Lothar silently ranted to himself. He should have figured it out sooner. He should have realized it when the little brat had been brought on his ship. But he supposed he shouldn't have expected so much since he had only seen his nephew once as a child and that was on accident.

He guessed his plan was out the window. He can't have a four-year old fix his teleportation device. Even if his nephew was a technological genius, it just wasn't possible for a four-year old to fix this kind of problem.

Maybe he could hold the kids for now, order the rest of the power brats to get him the snowman so that the fool could reverse what he did, and then get his teleportation system fixed.

Being an evil mastermind was hard work. His bath would be uselessly cold by now, deciding on just taking a nap, Lothar walked into his room to find it completely trashed.

His eyes ran over his disheveled room. He didn't think anything was broken but everything, absolutely everything, was out of place. Oh, someone was going to pay for this.

Taking a calming breath, he heard a noise from his bathroom.

---

"Cam," Hunter sighed, "I don't think this is woking."

The clothes were now soaked through and they had tried scrubbing the fabric together but the markers stayed on.

"They must be pernahmint." Hunter decided.

"Pernahmint?" Cam asked as he picked up a shirt and squished it into a ball.

"Yeah," Hunter said, "It stays on forever."

"I don like those." Cam dropped the ball into the dirty water, causing it to splash down Hunter's shirt.

Hunter shook his head and glared playfully at Cam. He loved water. He liked how it easy it was to move through and how relaxing it can be and how fun it was to get other people wet.

Cam looked sincerely apologetic, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Hunter caught site of the rubber duck. He never had one before and he really wanted to play with it. "Wanna get the rubber ducky?"

---

Cam watched Hunter as he swung one leg over the edge of the bathtub, it might be dangerous but it was pretty much the only way to get to the rubber duck who was on the far side of the tub against the wall.

"Careful." Cam warned as he held onto Hunter's upper arm. Cam didn't mind water so much it was just the thought of a bath, it was enough creep him out.

"Almost got it." Hunter reported, reaching in just a little further and suddenly he had shifted too far to be pulled back by Cam, he fell into the now tepid bath water, the water spraying up at Cam as Hunter splashed around to get out.

Cam wiped the water off his face as he quickly leaned over the tub to help. Pulling Hunter out of the tub, they both ended up on the floor, most of Cam now soaking wet.

Hunter laughed while Cam just glared, a little annoyed that now he was going to be cold until his clothes decided to be dry.

---

"Sensei, we couldn't find them anywhere." Tori reported as she and Blake retuned to Ninja Ops.

Sensei sighed, "I expected as much."

"Did something like this happen before?" Blake questioned as they sat down with Sensei.

"Somewhat," Sensei started but before he could go any further, Shane and Dustin came down the steps.

Tori had to admit that she had never seen Shane so disheartened. She supposed he would feel entirely at fault, although she knew that Cam would never make babysitting easy, so Shane couldn't be blamed.

"Find anything?" Blake asked although Tori all ready knew the answer.

"Nothin' at all." Dustin answered as he and Shane joined the rest of their team. "So what do we do now?"

"We must assume the worst," Sensei declared, "Lothar must have gotten them somehow. When Cam was much younger he had a penchant for running around in the forest. He met Lothar there."

Tori gasped, this was the very thing she feared. Hunter and Cam would have no defenses against Lothar at this state, although Dustin had told them about what happened at the park, Cam probably wouldn't stand a chance at someone three times his size.

"Lothar never knew the relation when they met," Sensei continued, "I found Cam before anything happened, although I suspect Lothar may have a soft spot for children."

"Lothar likes kids?" Shane asked surprised.

"He may not admit it, not even to himself," Sensei said, "But I know my brother has always liked children."

Although this made Tori feel marginally better, it really didn't matter since they were still missing two members of their team.

---

Lothar stomped over to the bathroom door. He spotted the two who were the cause of all his troubles instantly, "What do you think you're doing?!"

His nephew yelped and scrambled against his friend at the yell.

"Get up." He ordered and watched as they quickly obeyed. As children they were a lot easier to scare, which really wasn't saying much about his abilities to be an evil mastermind.

Lothar sighed, what was he going to do with two soaked preschoolers?

"Follow me." Lothar turned and walked out of the bathroom, not waiting for them but hearing their sneakers squeak against his floors.

He led the children into the control room and quickly took his seat as the kids looked around, afraid of being in trouble. He really wasn't sure how to punish them. He supposed he could put them in time out but maybe he would just wait and see how their fear played out as they waited for their sentence.

He must have thought for too long because when he glanced up, he found his nephew playing around with his control systems while the blond was pushing randomly at buttons.

"Don't touch anything!" Lothar commanded as he jumped from his seat and grabbed the preschoolers by their hands. He pulled them away from the machines and kneeled at eye-level with them and growled, "When I tell you to do something, you do it."

Cameron grinned at him.

How was it possible that his own nephew was this annoying as a child?

"Why are you smiling?" Lothar demanded, "I'm trying to threaten you here."

"You look like my daddy." Cameron answered lightly and pulled his hand away from Lothar's and ran back to the machines, he pushed a few more seemingly random buttons.

Lothar grumbled as he stood up, "What did I just tell you?" he picked Cameron up, holding him at eye-level with himself, "Do not touch anything."

His nephew started squirming in his arms, and in the fear of dropping him, Lothar lowered him to the floor. Cameron once again, turned towards the machines but before Lothar could tell him not to touch anything.

His nephew piped up, "I fixed it."

Lothar gaped at the little boy. "What did you fix?"

"The tele system." Cameron explained and turned away.

Lothar caught him before the little boy could get any farther, "You can't fix this kind of technology. You're four!"

"You're old!" Cameron yelled back, "And I'm four and three-fourths!" his nephew corrected as he slipped out of Lothar's reach.

He let the little boy run off this time as he checked his teleportation system.

Not possible; there was no way a four year old could fix something that his general had found problematic.

He decided to test it and locked onto the energy signature of the snowman. He punched in the codes and activated the system. He heard the familiar whirl but then nothing happened.

He knew it; he wasn't even sure why he had believed the four year old.

He sighed and turned around to tell Cameron that he accomplished nothing with all the button pushing, only to find that the blond boy had climbed onto his throne.

Before he could yell at the boy to get off, the blond questioned him. "You sit 'ere?"

Lothar grunted at the boy as he made his way quickly to his throne.

The blond squirmed around on his throne, "Not vewy comfy."

"It's not suppose to be comfy," Lothar explained as he picked the blond off the chair and set him on the ground. He quickly took up his normal seat, but grimaced instantly when he realized that the seat was wet from the blond's dip in his bathtub. "It's supposed to be impressive."

"Why have a chiaw that doesn't wok?" the blond asked curiously.

Since Lothar didn't know the answer to that one, he let the question go. He wasn't sure what to do with the kids now. He stood up, deciding to let Zurgane handle these brats while he changed his pants.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I thought I would try shorter chapters this time. Maybe it will help me be more productive. Thank you to those who review, they give me an incentive. Or at least the notion that some people don't think that I totally suck.

---

"There's gotta be something that we can do." Shane muttered, mostly to himself, as he paced the main room. There simply had to be something that they could do, anything that would get them closer to finding their missing teammates.

"What about CyberCam?" Dustin asked, "He'd know where Cam is."

Shane stopped and stared at his best friend. There were instances, such as these, when he wondered about Dustin's true intelligence. He hurried towards Cam's computer but paused as he realized that he didn't know what to do. Maybe he should have paid better attention during the few lessons they got from Cam.

Tori must have understood his hesitation when she gently pushed him out of the way and started punching a few buttons.

A few seconds later, CyberCam stood next to them.

"Hey, my peeps" CyberCam greeted cheerfully, "Creator dude isn't gonna like you guys playing with his stuff."

"Cam's not gonna mind so much this time 'round," Dustin defended as he smiled at CyberCam in greeting.

"What's up?" the holograph asked as Tori stood up and motioned for CyberCam to take a seat.

"We have a gigantic problem." Dustin answered.

Shane explained everything to CyberCam. He wasn't sure why they hadn't thought of him sooner. Of course, Cam's duplicate would be able to help them, and if not help them CyberCam couldn't really do anything to hurt…probably.

When Shane finished, CyberCam looked thoughtful, which was a site to behold but then the holograph burst into a grin, "Did you guys try scanning for their energy signatures?"

"You know none of us really know how to use the super computer." Blake replied, "We only know a few of the emergency commands and basic stuff."

---

Hunter couldn't explain it, but he didn't fear the smelly guy. Something just seemed to say that the man wouldn't hurt them.

His stomach growled again and although he was used to being hungry, he had liked the regular meals he got when staying at Ninja Ops.

"Cam," Hunter whined as the younger boy systematically removed his shirt and pants then started to lay them out to dry.

It was a good idea, but Hunter didn't really want to be wearing only his underwear on a space ship full of strangers. Besides, he didn't mind that much about being damp.

"Cam," Hunter tried again and this time the little boy looked up, "I'm still hungwy."

Cam looked thoughtful for a moment and then turned towards the general that the smelly guy left behind to watch them. Not that the general was doing much, he looked as afraid of them as a mouse was afraid of a cat.

Hunter had tried, a few times, to step up to the general to ask if they could have food but the general just backed away from him like Hunter was some sort of serious disease.

Cam started at the general and Hunter could swear that the monster had broken out in sweat. Cam took a few steps towards the general and stopped short of when the monster would start to back away and said carefully, "We want food."

The general stood frozen staring at them fearfully.

"Hello?" Hunter asked, waving his arms across the monster's field of vision, "Can we 'ave some sandwiches or sumthing?"

The general looked uncomfortable and shifted around for a few moments before he motioned for them to follow him. Deciding that he was finally getting something to eat, Hunter followed quickly.

They walked down a long corridor, passing an open door which revealed a few of the black and red guys readying a ship.

Hunter knew it was their ticket out of there; of course they would have to get away from the general.

---

Zurgane had never been around human children; but of course he couldn't use that as an excuse not to watch them when Lothar ordered it. He knew he was acting a little skittish, but he couldn't help it, not one bit.

Children terrified him. And they horrified and petrified him on his planet. He supposed that he was judging the earth children a little quickly but what happens on his planet is not something to be discussed over dinner.

So he decided not to talk, because if he did he could not be blamed if he screamed incoherently and that was no way for a general to behave.

At first, he wasn't sure why the Asian boy took off his clothes. Then the kid told him that they wanted food.

At that Zurgane had pretty much turned into stone. He was so very sure that they were going to eat him then and there. He was going to die.

That was the usual fate of his people: to be eaten alive by their children, which is why his people never had children until they were absolutely ready to die, but he wasn't ready to die. Not yet, not while Earth was still aching to be conquered and not while there was so much that he had to do.

Then the blond had said they wanted sandwiches. For a moment he feared that the blond had meant that they wanted him between two slices of bread, but then he realized that they hadn't made any aggressive moves toward him. They didn't want to eat him yet!

He led them to the kitchen and stood near the door while they explored the contents of the giant refrigerator.

Glad that they were distracted, Zurgane began to calm down a little.

---

Cam couldn't find anything good to eat in the fridge, and with a fridge this size Cam wasn't sure how there couldn't be something good in there but there wasn't.

"Cam," Hunter whispered as he picked up a box of peas and threw it over his shoulder. "I think I know how to get home."

Cam nodded, he knew his friend wanted to go back and he was ready, especially if there wasn't any good stuff to eat. "What do we do?"

"We 'ave to get away from the gen'el, fiwst." Hunter replied.

Cam didn't know how they were going to be able to do that but he had realized that the general seemed to be afraid of them. Especially if he made sudden movements. "What do we do?"

Hunter shrugged, "I don' know, but did you see the space ship? That's our way out."

Cam nodded as he picked up an egg, he held it up to the light to see if there was a baby chicken inside. Turning it slowly he answered, "Okay, but whatever we do has to be good,"

He was about to put the egg back when it slipped from his hands and splattered itself on the Hunter's shoes.

Cam stared at the yolk smeared across the tennis shoes and looked up slowly at Hunter, "Oooppss…sorry Hunter."

Hunter glared at him but suddenly smiled and grabbed an armful of eggs, "Got idea, get the west."

Cam, glad that his friend wasn't mad at him, quickly complied. He turned around to find Hunter standing a few feet in front of him.

Hunter held an egg aimed at him. Cam got the idea and aimed one of his back "Ready, set, go!"

---

"Hey dudes," CyberCam called as they quickly assembled next to the hologram, "I got a lock on Hunter and Creator dude's energy signatures and they are on Lothar's ship."

"Anything else?" Blake asked anxiously, unconsciously sliding a little closer to Tori for support.

"Nothing that I can tell," CyberCam answered seriously, "but at least they're alive."

Dustin sighed, that was a relief. They at least had news and a location.

Half an hour had passed and they still had no good idea about what they were going to do. Dustin was seriously considering just calling Lothar and asking if they could have Cam and Hunter back. Even if the guy laughed at them, at least they could make sure that the kids were all right.

---

Zurgane had tried. Oh dear god, had he tried. But he greatly feared that this was their way of marinating him before eating him. So try as he might he didn't dare go any closer to the evil children.

They had started by throwing eggs at each other and he had shakily stepped up to them but they only started to throw the eggs at him. When they ran out of eggs, they found the tomatoes, then the avocadoes (which hurt), and then raw chicken.

He decided enough was enough and he ran out of the kitchen. He dreaded what Lothar would do when he found out but at least he knew he wouldn't be eaten alive.

---

Hunter and Cam laughed when the general ran out of the kitchen. They quickly dropped the raw chicken they were holding and Hunter led them towards where he had seen the space ship.

He thought it was pretty cool that he was on a space ship, he really never believed in aliens and stuff like that. But he knew monsters existed, monsters could be anywhere and anyone.

They snuck into the landing bay, hiding behind crates and barrels and whatever else they could find as they made their way towards the ship all the black and red guys were. At this point, it looked as if the ship was stocked and that they were getting ready to take off.

A monster crawled in, leaving behind him a trail of red slime. Hunter grimaced, the smell getting to him even from this distance. They watched as the slime monster climb onto the ship and the red and black guys scurry around as the take off procedure started.

The coast was clear. Hunter knew that this was their chance. He held out his hand, knowing instinctively that Cam would take it.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Maybe I was right…

---

Lothar walked into his cafeteria to find it complete and utter mess. He took a deep breath and activated the COMMS.

"ZURGANE!!!"

"_Yes, sir._" Zurgane answered immediately.

"What happened to my kitchen?"

"_The, uh…Earth children…Your nephew and his friend were…_" His general stuttered, which was highly unusual.

"Answer me," Lothar demanded, he wasn't going to take crap from his subordinates.

"_The kids were_…" Zurgane gave another pause but before Lothar could repremind the general, he spluttered, "_they were marinating me, sir! I don't want to die_."

Lothar frowned, "What are you babbling about?"

Marinating? As in getting something you do to meat to prepare it for a meal? How Zurgane had come to that conclusion was beyond Lothar.

His general started explaining but Lothar cut him off short, "Where are the children now?"

"_I don't know, sir._"

"Then check." Lothar growled, as long as the children were not in his room again the energy scanners should be able to pick up their life signs.

"_Docking bay, section C, sir._"

Lothar rushed off, he should have never underestimated the brats. Even as children they were too cleaver for their own good.

He got to the docking bay in time to see the inner doors close. He hit his COMM link, about to tell Zurgane to order the ship to stop but the words died in his throat.

Shaking his head and deciding not to think about it any further, he turned and headed to the control room. There was going to be a fight soon, and it would be very interesting since the rangers were missing two teammates.

---

Before they could come up with a strategic plan of action, the monster alarm sounded. With both Cam and Hunter out of the picture, Dustin didn't think the fight would turn out any good.

They crowed around Cam's computer as CyberCam brought up an image of kelzacs and a red slime ball that walked out of a space ship in the middle of a crowed mall.

As the civilians cleared the scene, they watched as the monster started covering the area with its red slime.

From the screen, Dustin didn't think the slime did much but it seemed to get the few civilians who were still lingering, probably hoping to see the fight, to run like hell.

Sensei looked at each of them in turn, "Good luck rangers."

Hopefully this wouldn't be too hard.

---

CyberCam monitored the rangers, although this was not his first time doing so, this was the first time he had to monitor them completely without Cam. But he knew how to do everything, so he really didn't see the need to inform the rangers of this tiny little fact.

The rangers were having a little difficulty; apparently being short two teammates did a lot of damage. The computer chirped at him, looking over at another monitor CyberCam watched as two kids crept out of the space ship.

He smiled, even as children they still looked like the Hunter and Cam that he knew. "Hey, Shane."

"_Little busy here_." The red ranger replied.

CyberCam glanced back at the main monitor, "Oooo, sorry dude. I just have some 411 that you may or may not want consider."

CyberCam watched the fight for another moment, unsure as to whether or not he was allowed to talk yet.

The decision was taken away from him as Dustin was struck down.

"CyberCam, are you going to tell us?" Shane demanded as he ran to his friend, "Cuz it's distracting us."

"Sorry dude," CyberCam grimaced, why were humans so confusing? " Cam and Hunter are near the ship."

Blake took off running, without so much as a backwards glance at the slime throwing monster.

---

Cam could tell that Hunter was nervous. On the whole way back to Earth, Hunter hadn't said a word, he only tightly held onto Cam's hand, as if afraid that Cam would disappear if he let go. Cam had asked on several occasions if they could go look out the window but Hunter had tightly shook his head each time.

Cam didn't want to question it, so he let the older boy lead him off the space ship when Hunter had deemed it safe.

As they got out of the ship, Cam noticed that they were at the mall. He knew because he had been to this mall many times. Mostly when his mommy wasn't busy. She would usually take him on the carousel, which at the moment looked to be blasted apart. Cam sighed; he really liked riding the carousel with his mommy. The stupid monsters had to go blow it up.

The floor was littered with glass that had crashed down when the ship flew through the glass ceiling. Hunter carefully maneuvered them through the wreckage and brought them to a nook between two stores.

---

Hunter wasn't sure where to go, but Cam was depending on him so he had to think of something. They stood there for a moment when Hunter noticed that Cam had his arms crossed over his bare chest and shivering. Hunter quickly removed his t-shirt and handed to the younger boy, but there was no way that he was going to take off his jeans.

The crimson shirt was a little longer on Cam, reaching down the younger boy's mid-thigh. Hunter grinned and taunted, " Cam's weawing a dwess."

Cam glared at him but didn't make any movement to take off the shirt. Instead the little boy crossed his arms over his chest again and sat down angrily.

Hunter frowned, they had to get moving and now was no time for one of Cam's tantrums, although he supposed that he had been the cause of it. He glanced out of the nook and caught a glimpse of something dark blue heading quickly towards him.

---

Blake was unbelievably glad when he caught site of Hunter and Cam. Although on many occasions he had worried tirelessly over the safety of his older brother, this was the first time that he had ever felt responsible for his brother's complete welfare.

Blake opened the visor of his helmet as he kneeled down, his arms reaching to both boys and pulling them into a fierce embrace. "We were so worried about you two. Don't go running around again. Ever."

Blake had kept mumbling but he was just relieved that they got them back. He let them go to get a good look at each of them, "Are you guys all right? Nothing hurt, right?"

The boys completely disregarded his questions as they looked at his suit.

"Whoa!" Cam whispered, awed, "Hunter, your brother's a power ranger."

Hunter seemed more confused than anything else, "You mean like the comic book?"

Blake smiled, "Yeah, like the comics. You guys ready to go home?"

The boys nodded but Blake's smile dropped as he suddenly realized something, " Cam, where are your pants?"

The little boy grinned, "They got wet and then I got cold and then Hunter gave me his shirt."

"It's a dwess!!" Hunter shouted and giggled.

Cam looked indignant for a moment and punched Hunter. Blake swept Cam closer to him so the boys wouldn't get into a wrestling match and so that he could contact CyberCam. There was no time for messing around, there was still the slime monster to deal with and Hunter and Cam shouldn't be around the danger.

---

They were losing badly. Well maybe not terribly, but Dustin and Tori were only able to just hold the kelzacs off as Shane tried his best with the slime ball. But they weren't getting any where and if Blake didn't come back soon, Dustin was sure that they were going to have to retreat.

"CyberCam!" Dustin called in between punches, "where's Blake?"

"Don't worry, man," the hologram said cheerfully, "he's comin' just as soon as I download the upgrades for the teleportation system that creator dude was workin' on."

Tori had been paying attention and as Dustin attacked a kelzac that had tried to sneak up behind her, she answered, "I thought Cam didn't finish the program yet."

"No worries, T!" CyberCam yelled, "Concentrate on fightin' the bad guys while I save the children."

A few minutes later, Blake had returned to the fight. Dustin could only assume that everything had gone right and with Blake back. The monster got smoked.

---

Kenoi swept his son up in a hug as soon as the boys were teleported into Ninja Ops. Keeping a firm hold on his son, he reached out and put a steady hand on Hunter's shoulder. "Are you both unhurt?"

He felt his son nod against his neck and gave a relieved sigh. His son was back home. He couldn't believe how relieved he felt. He had feared the worse but it was all right. His brother did have at least one shred of humanity left in him. Kenoi knew without a doubt that Lothar had let them go. Kiya was probably all but gone but this held some hope.

He picked Cameron up and held the little boy close as he led Hunter back to the main room.

---

AN: YAY! The drama is over…kinda. I really just wanted to make a fun thing. Of course, Hunter's still gonna come up with some bad memories and I'll probably devise a way for Kenoi to explain what happed to Cam's mom, but I have time. I think. AP tests are coming again though. But the story isn't too bad right? I mean this was more like a detour.


End file.
